Save Your Heart
by WalkOnWaterOrDrown
Summary: HeYa, Naya is with Sean and Heather is pregnant with Taylor's baby. All the feelings are coming back to Naya when Heather goes public with the pregnancy and so Naya deals with it the only was she knows how, alcohol and her IPod volume on full.


**A/N - Disclaimer - I don't own anything apart from my imagination and hopefulness that this might of happened but most likely never did. Enjoy. **

It was a Wednesday afternoon and she'd just finished recording in the songs for the next episode they were due to start filming on Friday. She was quickly trying to grab all of her possessions and make her way to the parking lot before _she_ got there. Usually it was different, usually she was stalling, waiting behind to catch five minutes with her best friend before they were both dragged off to shoot another scene or dance rehearsals. Not today though, she couldn't handle seeing her today. Yes, she was happy for her even that was an understatement; she was overjoyed, ecstatic even.

Heather would make a perfect mom, just thinking about the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty holding the mini version of herself in her arms did things to her heart that she couldn't explain. Tears were beginning to form behind her eyelids, so she quickly put her sunglasses said her goodbyes and left, completely unaware of the confused looks being thrown her way.

She made her way to her car, jumped inside and sped off home, ready for a glass of wine and a nice warm bubble bath to relax her tensed muscles. She needed to clear her mind. These feelings could not be coming back to her, not now. They had just been a fling, her and Heather. Back when they were stealing shy glances across set, linking their fingers under the cover of their characters. It all grew from then and escalated quickly to lunch hours spent cuddling in their trailers to late night movie dates and sleepovers. Which then led them to drinking one too many bottles of wine one evening and Heather had kissed her; despite the fact her long-term boyfriend Taylor was at home in their bed. Naya thought it was a drunken mistake, a one night thing, and so their friendship went on like nothing had changed.

However it wasn't a one night thing, it was becoming an increasingly regular occurrence, and then one night when Taylor was out of town visiting his family Heather was kissing Naya again; but this time they didn't stop.

It felt right to both of them and so that night in Naya's apartment they spent the night in each other's arms worshiping each other's bodies. Waking up next morning in Heathers arms Naya knew something had changed inside her, but they never spoke about their feelings for each other. They didn't have to; they could see in in their eyes, they didn't need words to tell the other how they felt.

Though in life though all good things must come to an end, their close relationship was gaining too much publicity and their PR teams ordered them to stop spending as much time together. Neither girl knew how much it would affect their new relationship, but Naya didn't think things would be as bad as things between them had become.

Stepping into her apartment she threw her keys and glasses onto the table, rid herself of her shoes and coat, grabbed her phone and made her way through to the kitchen. She opened the bottle of her favourite red wine and made her way to the bathroom for her well-deserved bath. She climbed into the warm bubbles and instantly relaxed. As she closed her eyes, enjoying the first moment of peace she'd had all day when she heard the message tone on her phone go off. Sighing, she dried her hands and reached across to grab her phone, seeing the message displayed on her screen.

**Sean xo: **_Hey bby hope u had a gd day at work when am I going 2 get 2 c ur skinny little ass again? I miss you - S x_

It was all she needed at this moment, her latest relationship forced upon her by her PR team. They were sure it would up her status in the music world which would boost her album sales when they had finished recording and eventually released it. He was a good guy and treated her well, but her heart wasn't in it and she knew that, but she was a great actress and kept her smiles and performance up at all times, fooling those even closest to her.

Because truth be told, she hadn't got over her relationship… (could you even call it that?) with Heather. After being forced to spend time apart, something must have become clear in the blondes mind about what they were actually doing, and so she felt guilty and went running back into Taylor's arms like nothing had happened.

Naya noticed the difference immediately, they were no longer spending time together off set, and when they did have scenes together Heather did her best to avoid eye contact and got into conversations with other cast members as soon as she approached her.

Getting up out of the bath and drying herself off, she quickly sent a reply to Sean telling him she wasn't feeling too good after her stressful day at work and so she was going to have an early night to rid herself of the oncoming headache. She felt bad lying to him but Heather going public with her pregnancy just reminded her of all the things they could never have together. Changing into her oversized sweats and a t-shirt she poured herself another large glass of wine, grabbed her IPod and got comfortable in her double bed.

The emptiness only reminded her more of the nights her and Heather had spent together.

Annoyed at herself for having all these feelings for her best friend that she could never act on she brought up her playlists and chose the one she had made for occasions just like this, with all her sad songs on repeat and the volume turned up she tried to reassure herself this was for the best.

Heather was happy with what she had always wanted; a loving boyfriend who she would undoubtedly marry sometime in the near future and a kid on the way. Heather had her perfect life and there she was alone with a bottle of wine trying to stop the tears which were threatening to run down her face.

She would not cry over this again, she refused to spend any more time crying over her.

Just as she received another text on her phone the song changed to one she didn't instantly recognise. The lyrics began as she picked up her phone and read the goodnight message from Sean.

'_She fell to the bottom of her life  
This wasn't meant for two  
She struggles to find herself in time  
But she can barely move_

Just try and get up  
You gotta slowly brush off  
I know that words aren't enough  
But you're better than this'

She couldn't help but relate to the lyrics of the song, but was she really better than this? Carrying on with a relationship because she was told to when her heart belonged to someone else.

_Save your heart  
For someone that's worth dying for  
Don't give it away  
Torn apart  
Never getting what you've been crying for  
It's always the same_

She turns the pages everyday  
Just to change the mood  
But every chapter reads the same  
So hard to make it through

Just try and get up  
You gotta slowly brush off  
I know that words aren't enough  
But you're better than this

She was never that person; she would always do what she wanted and follow her heart. But her heart had been taken and it just didn't belong to her anymore.

_Save your heart  
For someone that's worth dying for  
Don't give it away  
Torn apart  
Never getting what you've been crying for  
It's always the same_

And you give And they take  
And it's love that you want  
But not love that you make

Save your heart  
For someone that's worth dying for  
Don't give it away

She was lost, she wasn't herself without her best friend and yet there was nothing she could do about it but put a smile on her face and pretend everything was okay.

_Save your heart  
For someone who leaves you breathless  
And I know that you're scared  
Seems like someone said you had it in you  
All along you said you knew this was wrong  
But still worth dying for_

As she listened to the lyrics she couldn't help but think of the one person who did leave her breathless with just one look. Those blue eyes that could capture her attention and steal the air from her lungs within seconds.

_Save your heart  
For someone who leaves you breathless  
And I know that you're scared  
Seems like someone said you had it in you (are you scared?)  
All along you said you knew this was wrong  
But still worth dying for_

_And you give (and you give)  
And they take (and they take)  
And it's love that you want  
But not love that you make_

Save your heart  
For someone that's worth dying for  
Don't give it away  
Don't give it away

She would die for Heather to be happy, and that's how she felt now. Like she was dying. Without Heather she was not complete, but they could never be and she would have to learn to live without her heart because she had given it all to Heather.

And she couldn't help but think that she would do it all again in a heartbeat if she asked.

**A/N - I just had this idea in my head and started writing and this came out so.. Its my first story I've posted on fanfiction so please be nice and review? It would mean a lot :) **

**The song is save your heart my mayday parade **


End file.
